


Dance with the Dragon

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bran Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Dany meets Ghost. Jon finds about her parents





	1. Chapter 1

-Dany...  
-Jon murmured and touched her waist.  
Queen looked around. She didn’t want someone find them together.  
-I think your sister looked our hands  
-I think too but what is problem?  
-problem is that your sister doesn’t like me. She hates it because I am here.   
-and always be if Winterfell is my home too. Arya likes you.  
-she lies like Sansa.  
-No, Arya will never betray me. She likes you. She always adored Targaryens. Especially Warier Targaryen women.  
-ok  
-hey, please don’t worry  
-I worry because I don’t want it. I don’t want their hate. I always fight for people and their love is the best gift for me. I don’t want to hurt people. Really Jon.  
-I know. -he gently touched her face. It was warm as always before.  
“She is a Targaryen. She is a warm as every Targaryen “-he thoughtJon kissed her lips. Gentle and slowly as never before. She trembled. Her heart needed him by her side this night but Jon needed to meet his family.  
-you can go. They are your family and you need to speak with them.  
Jon kissed again and accepted Her words.They were much colder than before when he left Winterfell. Days were darker and shorter. Nights longer.Jon entered the room.Sansa and Arya was sitting with Table.Bran with fireplace.  
-you both are together?-it was the first question of Sansa.Jon didn’t answer her question.  
-Sansa please...  
-Arya,can’t understand that he tries to be stupid like Robb?  
-maybe there is a little difference between Daenerys Targaryen and Talisa._Arya murmured  
-I cannot believe that you don’t interesting it.   
-Sansa , we need to speak about more important thing than our brother’s romance with Dragon queen -It was Bran.  
-this is the most important thing what we can discuss. Are you crazy? We took our house back with blood and thousands of people died for us. You can’t give her what she wants so easily.  
-we are in war and we need help. And don’t act like that Sansa.   
-Like what?  
-like you are only one who sacrificed himself for save the North. I am fighting for North. This was the only thing what I was doing during years on the wall. Beyond the wall. And much more you can imagine.  
-I’ve never tell you that you are not fighting for people. I love you Jon and I want to protect you from mistakes.  
-I am not a child Sansa.! I can decide what is better for my people and myself.  
-damn, you really love Daenerys?  
Jon stopped and just looked his sister. His eyes were dark as hell. Or he couldn’t see her blue color. She was angry as never before.  
Arya and Bran were quiet.   
Arya knew that her brother loved Queen. Arya knew it from the first time.Arya found it out When they were sitting outside together.Her Brother smiled her and gone.  
“I need to see Dany”-Arya surprised.  
Jon didn’t realize how he called her “Dany”...not “queen” or “her grace”.Arya knew it. How can’t? Arya thoughts. She is beautiful, different and attractive. And interesting woman.  
-as I told you Sansa... I need to speak with Jon. Just stop it and let me speak.  
-I don’t want to speak today anymore. I am done. I need to go  
-Jon murmured   
-Jon it’s very important.  
-We can speak tomorrow little brother. I see you morning.  
Jon touched his back and left this room. This was Sansa’s old room where Dany lived. Jon wanted to tell Sansa that give her parents room to Dany. While this room was the most warmest in Winterfell and Dany wasn’t loyal with winter.He really wanted it . Dany said that it was necessary.Jon knows that Dany wasn’t adopting winter yet.He entered the room without knock. Dany was sitting on the bed and Misandei brushed her hair.Dany confused.   
-do you need help?-asked Misandei. Dany shaked her head.  
-close the door please Misandei.  
-yes your grace.  
-what happened? Whay are you so quiet?  
-they cannot understand.  
-what happened love?  
-her eyes were sparkling with tears.  
-I am tired. All of this...-Dany wrapped her hands around his neck.  
-They don’t understand that I need hope. I need reason to fight this war. You are my hope. This days ...  
-weeks-Dany corrected   
-yes, weeks, was the most beautiful days in my life.I dream that we can back in boat and escape where we want.  
-and where you want?  
-I don’t know. -he kissed her neck and smelled. It was aroma like summer, like grass, like new life...-you know world much better than me.  
-we can escape in Pentos. I have friend there.Magistr Illirio. I have my rooms in his house. He always writes me and invites in his house.  
-how is it?  
-warm. Large and reach. His garden is large and full of flowers.there is see and Golden beaches. Do you know swim Lord Snow?  
-Yes I know.  
-probably I am much better with it but...  
-why are you thinking that?  
-because there is water everywhere in free cities and people grow up in water. There is so warm always and people love swimming.  
-ok, you are better.-Jon smiled again and took Dany in his hand.  
-we can escape there when this war over. In Pentos , Braavos, Volantis, Astapor, Meeren, everywhere. I can be your guide.  
-you already know them?-Jon surprised.  
-Robert gave me a large tour around the world.  
It hurted Jon. He didn’t know why but still. He couldn’t hear how Robert and their people tried to hurt Dany. It hurts him like his own scars.  
-I’ve never let people to hurt you again. Not anymore.  
-you are here, with me. You want to stay here with me? Your first night in Winterfell?  
-my heart cannot beats when you are not with me.  
-neither mine. And here is so cold without you. Here is always cold without you.- she put her hand on the heart.He can’t help himself. He never met person in his life who needed him much more than Dany. He could be just a bastard of Winterfell for whole world but Dany...He was a person who makes warm this heart. Heart of Dragon queen.Dany closed her eyes when Jon kissed again and his lips started to dance around her body. This was a Dance With the Dragon But Bastard Of Winterfell doesn’t know it yet.


	2. Dance with the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets Ghost. Jon finds about her parents

Dany opened her eyes. She felt warm and naked body next to her side. She smiled. Sweet breath connected her face.  
She kissed his chin. Jon trembled and opened his eyes .  
-maybe you slept well my king.  
-I hope you too.  
-be sure .  
Jon danced his fingers inside her free curles.  
-it’s cold-Dany covered her naked body.  
Jon left bed and made better fire.Dany looked his body hungrily.  
She laid her head on his pillow and breathed deeply. There were his aroma again.  
-I love you._she murmured.Jon smiled quietly.  
-tell me it again._ he returned inside bed.  
-I love you   
Dany repeat. Jon stopped and looked in her eyes.  
-what?-Dany asked   
-I don’t know.there is no person in my life who ever told me that.  
-it’s honor my king that I am the first.  
-you make my life better than before.you gifted me hope and dreams.  
-I interesting your dreams.  
-you,you are my dream and always be.  
-ok,now promise me that there is no person who can take you from me.  
-I don’t know this kind person.  
Jon kissed her neck and it gave her sweet moan. Her voice was always like sound.   
-if you ever leave me ....  
-this will never happen.  
Jon placed between her legs and gave her unbelievable joys.  
“He loved her...  
Dany bits his ear sweetly and hanged his shoulders.  
-don’t stop Love.  
-never-he teased her entrance and entered slowly.  
-ah Jon , please...  
-I love you more than anyone and anything. Do you know._ Dany lost her power. She just stopped without answering .  
-do you hear my queen?  
She just confirmed . Her face was full with joy and happiness.  
-tell me about feeling when you fuck your dragon queen.  
-maybe it’s the best thing in my life.  
Dany started moan more loudly.  
-Do you want that whole castle hear my voice?  
-maybe some of them have idea what we are doing every night.  
Dany stopped momentarily and breathed last moan. Jon realise that she was done. Jon kissed her neck sweetly and sucked. He left mark there.  
-Dany, hurts you?  
-no, never love. Thanks for everything.  
He never hurt Dany but she felt stranger tired . She breathed deeply as never before. She Found it when they had sex last time too.  
-what?  
-not left me alone here my first night in Winterfell.  
-I need to see Bran.-Jon set up on the bed. Dany was absolutely naked in front of him. It’s makes him crazy .  
Dany took her foot and slipped on his chest. It was like shock inside his mind. Her petite legs was playing terrific game with him.  
-are you sure that you need to go?  
-as I told you I need to meet with Bran and Gendry too.  
-what happened with Gendry?  
-we need to discuss about weapons.  
-I can join you but I really don’t understand much about swords .  
\- you need to stay inside castle. You aren’t still adopting with winter.  
-But I am here for help.  
-and you help us dear. I really don’t want to see you ill. Ok?  
Dany smiled and hugged him.  
-thanks my love.  
Jon dressed and left her room. Dany was happy and smiled as stupid teenager.

 

Sansa and Arya was sitting great hall. Arya played with her knife.   
-where’s Jon?  
-I met him this morning. He was in his way to Bran.   
-was he with her?  
-if you mean dragon queen yes.  
-seven hells.   
-don’t start again   
-she isn’t our friend.  
-neither enemy.  
-she wants to take our home.  
-she wants to save our home.- Arya rolls her eyes.  
-you trust her?  
-I trust my brother.  
-people are stupid when they loves.  
-It’s sound like Cersei Lannister .  
-I love Jon.  
-I know.  
-good morning. -The Queen entered the hall.  
Stark sisters answered immediately.  
-how is your first day in Winterfell your Grace.  
-good, thank you lady Sansa. You are kind.  
Sansa smiled.  
-please sit down your grace. Join us. Probably your advisors join us as soon as possible.  
-yes, we all are tired. It was very long journey.  
-I know.   
-where is your dragons your grace?  
-Lady Arya.   
-Just Arya please. I hate this title.  
-Ok Arya-Said Queen with very familiar voice— they are near Winterfell. I didn’t want to people afraid. It’s not my intention.  
-may I see them?  
-of course.  
-Arya it could be dangerous-protested Sansa.  
-they aren’t dangerous when I am with them. i am their mother.  
-it’s great.- Arya smiled- I always wanted to meet Dragons.  
-I can realise your dream.  
Dany jumped momentarily . He screamed nervously.  
-what was that?  
Arya immediately looked under the table. White wolf jumped and entered another side.   
-what is that? -Queen screamed. -it touched my legs.  
-don’t afraid please. It’s Jon’s direwolf.  
-he is Ghost?  
-you know about him?- Sansa surprised.  
-of course. Jon told me.  
“ Jon, not a king or his grace. He is Jon” -Sansa thought.  
Ghost comes near Dany and started walking around her. He touched his nose with queen’s clothes.   
-he teases you-Arya murmured.  
Ghost licked her fingers. It makes Dany afraid but not Extremely.   
-I think he likes you -Arya smiled.   
Dany tried to touch Ghost. It gives her peace and warm  
Momentarily Ghost laid in front of her . Dany felt something very familiar. His action makes her happy as never before.  
“He knows that Jon is important for me. Animals always know “- Dany thought and touched him very slowly.  
Stark sisters were surprised too. Sansa mucvmore than Arya.

$$$  
Jon left His brother’s room. His whole body trembled and screamed.  
“Ned Stark isn’t your father “  
He reminds.  
“Rhaegar Targaryen and aund Lady Lyanna “  
Jon was in shock. He walked practically only with instincts.   
“Aunt Lyanna... aunt...aunt... she is your aunt “  
Tears fall down on his cheeks and found their way.  
“Dany... his Dany... “  
-Jon , Jon? -he heard his friends voice. It was Sam.  
“You are a Heir Of Iron Throne “  
He remains.  
-seven hells Jon. Just stop and listen to me.  
-What can we discuss?  
-you are a heir of iron throne. You are not a Bastard.  
-and now. I don’t want something more than be Bastard of Ned Stark . I want it as never before.  
-what are you talking about?   
-I love my aunt. I sleep with my own aunt. And now I need to make the most horrible thing in my life. To hurt woman who I love more than my life. It’s great Sam? I don’t interesting this damn Throne.


End file.
